


Contemplation

by pesteringShadow



Series: a new universe AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Homestuck AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesteringShadow/pseuds/pesteringShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell has rewritten an ancient code..... he shouldn't have self-inserted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aiden Adams](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aiden+Adams).



> This is an addition to my personal AU, placed years before the events of homestuck. This is for people wanting to see how the new villain is born.

I'm writing this before I start the game. My translation of the ancient glyphs calls it S'burb, I prefer to call it perfection....... the coding, ancient as it is, is more complex than anything modern man has written. I have added my own code in places that were missing. I even added my favorite animal to the code. Frogs are a marvelous creature, able to change their gender when needed.

 

**GAME START.**

**# OF PLAYERS: 1**

**#WIN TERMS: UNCONDITIONAL VICTORY.**

 

Five years into the game, I Mitchell Howard, am about to go god tier.... my in-game title, "Lord of Space" will become my whole being. Then I shall face my denisen. 

 

The god tiering was successful, I now go to face O'globob, and choose. I think I will go for power unlimited....


End file.
